


21 Years

by Gabriel1214 (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel
Genre: Also I’m bad at updating, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, FML, Gay, Iron Man - Freeform, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, No Smut, Peter Parker - Freeform, Spider Man - Freeform, but dont worry, but it gets almost there, ill update other things but this one not because of reasons, im sorry, oof, tony stark - Freeform, writing is hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Gabriel1214
Summary: Tony takes Peter drinking on his 21st birthday. Then peter gets a little flirtatious ;)





	21 Years

The stirring of the crowd around them didn’t faze the pair of superheroes, out of costume. Tony Stark had a black fedora on, and a pair of sunglasses. Peter Parker, however, was wearing a grey beanie, and fake square frames. 

Peter let out a soft giggle, as he sat down his empty mug of beer. Tony smirked, watching the young boy’s face flush from the alcohol. It was Peter’s 21st birthday, and Tony thought he might as well take the kid out for drinks if it meant having an excuse for getting extremely drunk.

As he guessed, Peter was extremely light weight, and was already getting drunk after four glasses. “Y’know...Mr.Stark?” he started, getting the older man’s attention. “You are  _ really  _ pretty...like,  _ sooooo  _ pretty! Like….” Peter stopped for a moment to catch his breath, “Like have you ever been...  **not** pretty?” he asked, his voice cracking as he finished his sentence.

Tony chuckled, “Well, thanks kiddo. I guess i haven’t been called  _ pretty  _  before, but--” Before he could finish, Peter cut him off, “No, No, not pretty. You, youre...You are hannsome…” he slurred, a heavy blush set across his cheeks. “H-hey, Misterr Stark? Have…” he paused again, “Have you ever kiss’d a guy before…?” he asked, leaning forwards towards Tony.

“Well, I mean…” Tony had a soft blush across his face, “I have, a few times. I am a bit of a playboy, Peter,” He reached his hand up, pressing Peter away from him softly, “You really shouldn’t pine after me kid. Plus, I could totally be your grandpa.” He added, pointing a finger at him with a grin.

 

Peter sighed angrily, “Ohh, c’mon Misst’r Stark! I juss’ wan’  _ one kiss… _ ” He whined, bringing his hand to rest on the man’s shoulder. He gripped it, staring at him, “Please, lemme kiss you...Mister Stark.” He pleaded, trying to focus on his words to make them get correctly.

Tony scoffed, “If I even would consider it, I would not be kissing someone who looks like a 14-year-old kid in a crowded bar.” Peter grinned madly, “Wai-Wait-Wait...a second...So if you were to...to like...take me to somewher’ more private...you, are you saying... you would?” He asked hopefully. Tony sighed, “You know what kid? Fine. Go out to the car, we can head back and find a hotel, mkay?” he said softly, pulling out his wallet.

Peter nodded obediently, quickly exiting the bar and escaping to their car. Tony payed for their drinks and headed out of the building, completely puzzled at how he let the younger man convince him to give him a birthday gift of a kiss from  _ the  _ Tony Stark.

**Author's Note:**

> hey so this is my first fic on this site so yay!! this fic will also be posted on my wattpad, @/Gabe_Gaybe


End file.
